


традиционные ценности .

by chinecab



Category: ATEEZ (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Choi San, Choi San-centric, I love San but wtf is wrong with him, Insensitive San, Jeong Jungkook Mentioned, M/M, Relationship without obligation, Sexually Promiscuous San
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinecab/pseuds/chinecab
Summary: о приоритетах, золотых клетках и немного о свободе .
Relationships: Jung Hoseok I J-Hope/Choi San, Kim Taehyung I V/Choi San
Kudos: 2





	1. человек человеку волк .

**Author's Note:**

> чего я там хотела? Сана боттома? пвп?

Вот маски мои, ты выбери из них, какую хочется

-Чон Хосок.  
Всё начинается с Дахён и её любви к свиданиям вслепую. Не совсем верная формулировка: к двойным свиданиям вслепую, потому что азарт и паранойя сочетаются в ней поразительнейшим образом.   
Сан не выглядит убедительной серьёзной защитой, но некоторые обстоятельства, видимо, вселяют в Дахён уверенность, так что он стабильно знакомится с какими-то людьми, провожает кого-то до дома и хранит в телефоне чьи-то номера.  
-Чхве Сан.  
Как приличный человек, Сан пожимает протянутую ладонь и вежливо улыбается в ответ на явно настороженный взгляд Чон Хосока.   
-Ваша дама сегодня решила припоздниться, и она совершенно точно дама, так что можете расслабиться, - удержав ехидный смешок в себе, говорит Сан и откидывается на плетёную спинку стула.   
Хосок садится напротив него, расслабив напряжённо собранные плечи под чёрным свитшотом. У него тёмные волосы, прикрывающие кончики ушей, чёлка по глаза и располагающие к себе, не резкие черты лица.   
-Не поверите, но ваша дама тоже опаздывает, - беззлобно усмехнувшись, говорит он.  
Сан лишь пожимает широкими угловатыми плечами. Девушки, что с них взять.   
Он пропускает в свой тон иронию, когда замечает:  
-Моя дама, видимо, тоже вполне себе дама.  
Хосок подпирает лицо рукой, едва навалившись на стол; его запястье, оголённое съехавшим рукавом, выглядит, хах, изящным?   
Вторая рука покоится рядом на столе ладонью вниз.   
-А что, можно было позвать друга?   
У Хосока шутливый тон, и улыбка Сана становится шире вежливой. Он склоняет голову к плечу и цокает языком.  
-Я всегда держу варианты открытыми.  
На мгновение промелькнувший в чужих глазах интерес Сан ловит сразу же.   
Дахён присылает в какао штук двадцать грустных смайликов и фотографию вереницы стоящих намертво в пробке машин.

"Так подними жопу и пройдись"

"Ты такой жестокий, я же на каблуках"

Ещё одно сообщение приходит с задержкой, как будто Дахён раздумывала, стоит ли его вообще отправлять.

"Как он?"

Сан издаёт беззвучный смешок и поднимает глаза на Чон Хосока. Тот смотрит в ответ, и у него не отталкивающий колючий взгляд, но больно уж внимательный и серьёзный при общем создаваемом впечатлении расслабленного и даже простоватого парня.  
Сан отправляет исчёрпывающее: "Красавчик" - и откладывает телефон.  
И Дахён, и новоиспеченная дама Сана (на этот вечер, по крайней мере) приезжают почти одновременно, с разницей в две минуты.   
Сан запоминает только светло-розовые коротко остриженные волосы девушки и белую футболку с мультяшным котом. Получив от неё на прощание поцелуй в щеку уже поздним вечером возле её дома, после кино и долгой пешей прогулки, Сан наконец-то может закурить.   
Он гипнотизирует взглядом экран телефона, размышляя, стоит ли писать что-то Дахён; в другой чат падает сообщение с вопросом, свободен ли он. Сан помнит, что у отправителя весьма атмосферная халупа на окраине Сеула и нежно любимый огромный чёрный байк.

"Только если ты меня заберёшь"

Сан скидывает свою локацию и закуривает ещё одну сигарету. В чат с Дахён так ничего и не отправляется.  
Он просыпается, когда день уже клонится к вечеру; долговязая и широкоплечая фигура Тэхёна (по крайней мере, именно так гласит строка контакта в какао) загораживает большую часть распахнутого настежь окна. Его длинные мозолистые пальцы перебираются струны старой гитары, и он вскидывает лохматую темноволосую голову, когда Сан выбирается из помятой постели.  
-Кофе? - густым низким голосом спрашивает он.  
Сан издаёт смешок и вытаскивает из чужой пачки на подоконнике сигарету. Он трёт пальцами отпечатавшийся красным след от шва наволочки на щеке.  
-Своим растворимыми дерьмом можешь напоить кого-нибудь другого, например, себя.  
Тэхён пожимает плечами и спрыгивает с подоконника, уступая его Сану. Тот пододвигает к себе выполняющую роль пепельницы жестяную банку с истёршейся от времени этикеткой и лениво дёргает ногой, когда Тэхён слабо щиплет его за ляжку.  
-Ко мне заскочит один товарищ, привезёт кое-чего по мелочи.   
Сан щёлкает зажигалкой и едва вскидывает брови, прислонившись голым костлявым плечом к открытой створке окна.  
-Мне-то что?  
Тэхён упирается большой ладонью в подоконнике рядом с его бедром, отводит в сторону руку с зажатой меж пальцев сигаретой и закрывает его рот своим, явно не испытывая ни малейшего неудобства от того факта, что Сан ещё не добрался до запасной зубной щётки и ванной в принципе.  
-Ничего, - говорит Тэхён. - Просто будь через полчаса одетым.  
Легко. Из тридцати минут одеться занимает у Сана три, две из которых он ищет свою одежду, но в итоге забивает хер и просто берёт чужую. Двадцать минут из получаса, меж тем, занимает сам Тэхён.  
Сан заставляет его сварить более-менее приличный кофе в турке и всё равно получает на выходе худшее пойло в своей жизни. Сидя на кухне, подобрав под себя ноги, над тщательно вымытой специально для него кружкой, он думает об иронии, пока слушает приглушённые голоса из прихожей. Голос некого товарища Тэхёна, которого тот с непривычными уху ноющими интонациями зовёт хёном, Сан совершенно точно уже слышал за последние сутки.  
-Я твоё барахло на своём горбу пёр через полгорода, а ты меня вот так выгонишь, даже своим дрянным кофе не угостишь? - Слышится совсем рядом с кухней, а затем гость осуждающие цокает языком. Дверь на лифтовых механизмах отъезжает в сторону, не заглушая вечно громкого голоса Тэхёна.  
-Хён, я же говорил, что не один.  
Сан подпирает ладонью щеку и растягивает губы в вежливой улыбке. Чон Хосок выглядит немного иначе, чем вчера: более встрёпанный, в безразмерной толстовке глубокого синего цвета и спортивных штанах. Но это всё ещё Чон Хосок, и тот факт, что Сан запомнил его имя, довольно иронично сочетается с тем, что именно он оказался товарищем Тэхёна, который именно сегодня должен был привезти ему что-то.  
Растрёпанные, чуть вьющиеся волосы и комфортная одежда Чон Хосоку больше к лицу. На оголённом закатанным до локтя широким рукавом толстовки изящном запястье болтается разноцветная фенечка.  
-Доброе утречко, - говорит Сан и умудряется даже не поморщиться, когда отхлёбывает из кружки.   
-Да уж вечер на дворе, - хмыкает в ответ Хосок.   
Тэхён представляет их друг другу как будто нехотя и как будто случайно оттесняет Хосока вглубь кухни, подальше от Сана. Душка, одним словом.  
-Ага, - кивает Сан, - приятно познакомиться, Хосок-хён.  
На его ехидные интонации чужие уголки губ дёргаются вверх, а в приподнятых внешних уголках глаз собираются едва заметные морщинки.   
Факт не озвучивания их вчерашнего знакомства устраивает обоих, и Сан принимает это как данность.   
Он оставляет кружку на краю раковины, а её содержимое - в сливе.  
-Не стесняйтесь. Если что - буду подслушивать вас в коридоре.  
Сан пишет Дахён с вопросом, как жизнь молодая, и закрывается в ванной.  
Его собственная одежда находится в единственной комнате; её явно пытались аккуратно сложить, и Сан даже почти пускает растроганную слезу, но ему вовремя становится лень.   
Большую футболку с чужого плеча с вызывающим логотипом роллинг стоунс Сан после недолгих раздумий оставляет на себе и заправляет её спереди в джинсы.   
-Воруешь мою одежду?  
Сан лишь легко пожимает плечами.  
-Так с тебя больше нечего взять.  
Когда он разворачивается с рюкзаком на плече, Тэхён задумчиво зыркает на него из-под густой лохматой копны волос.   
-Тебя подбросить?  
Сан неопределённо поводит плечами, но отвечает непрозрачным и недвусмысленным:  
-Сам доберусь.  
Череда совпадений кажется подозрительной - Чон Хосок тоже собирается восвояси и как раз напяливает в прихожей чёрные мартинсы.   
-Передавай привет Чонгуку, - с неприкрытым подъёбом ухмыляется ему Тэхён.  
Хосок раскатывает по очереди рукава большой толстовки, но на украшенной фенечкой руке это движение более торопливое и дёрганное, тогда как безмятежное выражение его лица не меняется ни на секунду.   
Забавно.  
-Нужны ему твои приветы, - фыркает Хосок. - Он тебя припизднутым считает и правильно делает.   
Он поднимает голову и останавливает взгляд на Сане; уголки его губ снова вздрагивают, и у Сана невольно тоже.  
-Показать вам, где выход из этих ебеней? - шаркнув ногой, учтивым тоном спрашивает Хосок.  
Сан позволяет себе почти искренне улыбнуться и немного наклоняет голову к плечу.  
-Будьте так любезны.  
Приличия ради Сан смазанно целует Тэхёна на прощание, когда Хосок выходит в подъезд.  
Они вытаскивают сигареты на улице почти синхронно и некоторое время идут рядом молча.  
-Допустим, ты бы позвал вчера с собой друга, - будничным тоном нарушает возникшую паузу Сан.  
-Вероятнее всего, это был бы Тэхён, - со смешком подтверждает Хосок.  
Сан может на это только хмыкнуть. Надо же, какую небогатую программу на прошлый вечер приготовила ему жизнь. Ни тебе вариантов, ни какого-либо полёта фантазии.   
Они разбегаются в стороны на ближайшем перекрёстке, и Сан с чистой совестью вызывает себе такси.   
В чате группы какое-то нетипичное оживление, и он даже открывает его полистать. Отличный вечер, чтобы узнать, что все ближайшие (на неизвестный период) тренировки отменены.  
Сан невесело хмыкает, глядя на сообщение от Момо, где она пишет о том, что получила травму. Неприятное дело, с её-то специализацией.  
И, кажется, у него теперь неожиданно появилось очень много свободного времени.  
-Я почти перестала удивляться твоей бесчувственности, - говорит ему Дахён, когда они заходят перед парами в кофейню недалеко от университета. - И что ты собираешься делать со своим свободным временем?  
Сан собирает со стенок картонного стаканчика остатки взбитого в пену молока неудобной пластиковой мешалкой и придаёт своему лицу задумчивый вид, для верности образа сведя брови к переносице и подперев подбородок рукой.  
-Потрачу его на рефлексию и переоценку приоритетов в своей жизни, конечно же.  
Поиск какого-нибудь небольшого, но удобно расположенного недалеко от своего дома зала он начинает только спустя время, успев за этот промежуток времени ещё раз покататься по ночному Сеулу на чужом байке, пока его хозяин не съебался из города по каким-то своим неведомым делам. В конце концов, к тому моменту, как Момо восстановится, не хотелось бы окончательно поплыть, а в квартире слишком много отвлекающего.  
Из-за соседней двери доносится громкая музыка, через неё пробивается мужской голос с командующими интонациями, и Сан даже на пару секунд заслушивается.  
Полностью абстрагироваться от окружающего мира ему не впервой, так что вся эта движуха с дружным топотом ему абсолютно не мешает. После недельного перерыва разминка затягивается немного дольше обычного, но как нельзя пропить умение кататься на велосипеде, так и на шпагат садиться не разучишься.  
Сан отклоняется назад и опускается до тех пор, пока его вытянутые руки не упираются ладонями в пол. Подол заправленной в спортивные штаны футболки выскальзывает из-под нетугой резинки на животе. Сан некоторое время остаётся в положении самого элементарного мостика, прежде чем согнуть руки и опереться о пол уже предплечьями. Он медленно отрывает ноги от пола - одну за другой - и вытягивает их вперёд идеально прямыми.  
Со стороны двери слышится чей-то удивлённый вздох.  
Сан возвращает опору на стопы и вытянутые руки и смотрит на кого-то чересчур любопытного; первым делом он видит пумовские кроссовки, затем длинные ноги в свободных спортивных штанах с резинками выше лодыжек и подол белой футболки. Собственная футболка сваливается до подмышек, и Сан отталкивается от пола, чтобы выпрямиться.  
-Подсматривать за другими некрасиво, - с иронией замечает он. - Ты меня преследуешь?  
Чон Хосок собственной персоной разводит в стороны руками и активно качает головой.  
-Ты сам плохо дверь закрыл, а у меня тут занятие было, не поверишь, за стенкой.  
Сан прислушивается; музыки больше не слышно, синхронного топота ног и командующего голоса тоже. Он разворачивается и склоняет голову к плечу, рассматривая красные щёки Хосока и его влажные тёмные волосы, убранные назад спортивной повязкой.  
Хосок смотрит на него в ответ с неприкрытым интересом.  
До конца недели они видятся там же ещё дважды. Или трижды? Сан не запоминает.  
-Почему мы не пересекались до этого? - спрашивает Хосок. Он так ненавязчиво и непринуждённо начинает буквально провожать Сана домой, что это вызывает у того усмешку.  
Всё идёт как будто так и надо, настолько естественно и по-нормальному, что Сан невольно напрягается.  
-Я занимался в другом зале вместе с остальными.  
Хосок якобы понимающе мычит, зажав в губах сигарету.  
Ну уж нетушки, так просто раскрывать подробности своей жизни он не станет. Достаточно с Хосока знания его адреса, с которым он, как ни странно, не лукавит.  
Момо пишет в чат группы, что не знает, когда сможет полностью восстановиться, и советует каких-то людей в качестве своей замены. Сан может почувствовать её панику и страх сквозь пиксельные буквы, но ему не к спеху - он-то дождётся.  
Дахён как-то чересчур многозначительно улыбается при встрече. Она приходит в универ в брючном костюме с коротким пиджаком, и он настолько голубой, что ориентация Сана на его фоне серо-буро-малиновая.  
-Хосок сказал, что по соседству от его уроков поселился акробат.  
Сан не удивляется - она поддерживает общение почти со всеми, с кем её свела всемирная паутина, а Хосок вроде как весь из себя свойский парень и прочее.  
Он только загадочно улыбается и туманно говорит:  
-Бывают в жизни огорчения.  
Спустя пару наводящих, но словно случайных вопросов Сан узнаёт, что командный голос принадлежит Хосоку и что тот преподаёт паппинг и хип-хоп. Интересно.  
В следующий визит Хосок даже стучится. Делает он это, конечно, уже после того, как открывает неплотно прикрытую дверь и находит Сана, висящего на турнике вниз головой.  
-Никого нет дома, все ушли по грибы, - абсолютно ровным голосом говорит Сан, глядя на его отражение в зеркале. Он цепляется обеими руками за турник и подтягивается не в ожидаемую, предсказуемую сторону. Когда его собственные ступни касаются спины, Сан выпрямляет ноги и с помощью инерции и небольшого усилия подтягивает себя, чтобы умостить свой небогатый на объёмы зад на перекладине.  
Он поворачивает голову и смотрит на Хосока поверх угловатого плеча. Тот поджимает губы, мол, неплохо, и потирает ладонью гладкий подбородок.  
-Дахён называет тебя мальчиком без костей.  
Хосок говорит это по дороге от зала, когда Сан сменяет треники и майку на джинсы, футболку и парку с пышным мехом на капюшоне. Сан делает последнюю затяжку, прежде чем затушить сигарету о край мусорки, и с полуулыбкой смотрит на Хосока из-под тёмной чёлки.  
-Она так говорит?  
-Да.  
-Она недалека от истины.  
Интерес Хосока почему-то льстит ему больше, чем стоило бы.  
Хосок улыбается краем рта, и в Сане поднимается странное ощущение, слишком уж похожее на волнение.  
-Насколько же ты гибкий?  
Хосок своим расслабленным полушутливым тоном каждый раз как будто снимает с себя ответственность за вес собственных слов, и это, чёрт возьми, прокатывает.  
Сан прячет холодные руки в карманах парки.  
-Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.  
Он отлично понимает, что по этой грани около-флирта они оба могут ходить до бесконечности, и это может стать проблемой.  
-Ты не думал навестить онни? - спрашивает Дахён, пока они пинают балду во время общего окна на трибунах университетского футбольного поля. Балду, по большей части, пинает Дахён, пока Сан договаривается о встрече с парнем с очередного дурного свидания вслепую, которое было как раз перед Хосоком. Он блокирует экран телефона с и без того приглушённой до последнего подсветкой и опускает его вниз, чтобы непонимающе взглянуть на Дахён.  
-Зачем? Она меня точно не ждёт, да и с ней наверняка на постоянке зависает её девушка, а у нас с этой женщиной как-то не задалось, знаешь ли.  
Дахён пожимает плечами, прикрытыми на этот раз ярко-оранжевой кофтой с сюрреалистичной композицией из фиолетовых и ядовито-зелёных ромбов.  
-Не то чтобы я с тобой согласна, но если Сонми и недолюбливает тебя, то я не могу назвать эту неприязнь безосновательной, - уклончиво говорит она и закидывает обе ноги на спинку сиденья рядом ниже. - Порой ты..  
-Веду себя как говно?  
Дахён укоризненно цокает языком и искоса смотрит на спокойное лицо Сана.  
-Перегибаешь палку. Я в любом случае собираюсь к ней съездить, и раз уж ты не горишь желанием, то я могу сделать это и в одиночку.  
Сан безразлично кивает и поднимает телефон обратно.  
-Передай ей от меня апельсинку и соболезнования.  
Он точно знает, что Момо не нужны его визиты из вежливости и апельсинки с соболезнованиями тоже. Момо, скорее всего, вообще надеется не увидеть его до окончания лечения. В конце концов, отношения с ним на уровне исключительно деловых - это идеальный компромисс. С его стороны лезть в её жизнь с фальшивым сочувствием, когда ей, вероятнее всего, действительно нужна поддержка, было бы полным свинством.  
Душка-байкер (Тэхён - напоминает Сану строка контакта) спрашивает о его планах на выходные.  
-Я уже было решил, что ты сменил зал.  
Хосок не застаёт его в экстравагантном виде - всего лишь старая добрая поза лотоса. Сан сидит на тёмно-синем мате напротив окна и только поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Хосока в отражении зеркала во всю стену. Тот уже переодетый в подвёрнутые снизу свободные джинсы и широкую чёрную футболку с принтом всемирно известного лого пинк флоид, и его тёмные волосы, уже полностью закрывающие уши, в полном беспорядке.  
-Так соскучился, что отпустил своих падаванов пораньше? - со смешком спрашивает Сан.  
Он замечает быстро промелькнувшее на лице Хосока странное выражение и думает: упс. Кажется, его деятельность они обсуждали примерно никогда, кроме абсолютно безконтекстного слова "занятие" где-то там давно в первую их встречу здесь.  
Ну не одному же Хосоку говорить о нём с Дахён.  
Ну и, может быть, он уже привык к тому, что Хосок всегда наведывается примерно в одно и то же время, ещё и достаточно встрёпанный, а привычка - дело страшное.  
-Мои падаваны очень просили начать сегодня пораньше, - со смешком говорит Хосок и добавляет важным тоном: - Не смог отказать тридцати юным дарованиям, явно замышляющим массово-культурное мероприятие.  
Сан поворачивает голову, бросая на Хосока взгляд искоса, и его чётко очерченный профиль вряд ли смягчается тёпло-жёлтыми лучами вечернего солнца, заглядывающего в окно, особенно, когда он кисло поджимает губы и вскидывает брови.  
-Красиво стелешь.  
-Не слышу энтузиазма в твоём голосе. Я сильно не вовремя?  
Сан беззвучно хмыкает и откидывается назад, упираясь локтями в мат и запрокидывая голову.  
-О, теперь ты спрашиваешь?  
Хосок прикрывает дверь зала, и когда он приближается и опускается на корточки перед тёмным матом, Сан ловит его взгляд, направленный в широкий вырез чёрной майки; к лицу Сана он поднимается далеко не сразу.  
-Звучит так, как будто ты пытаешься вынести мне мозг.  
Сан щурит глаза, и его губы вздрагивают в мимолётной издевательской улыбке.  
-Кто знает, - туманно говорит он и покачивает головой, ощущая, как шея затекает в неудобном положении. - Или до секса ни-ни? Поделись подробностями, а то я мучаюсь в неведении.  
Саркастичные интонации сами прорезаются в голосе.  
Сан выпрямляет по очереди ноги и переворачивается на живот, подпирает голову одной рукой и смотрит на Хосока с крайне заинтересованным лицом.  
-Ну, мозговынос меня как-то и после секса не прельщает, - пожимает плечами Хосок.  
Он покачивается с носка на пятку в своём не самом устойчивом положении, и подошва его чёрных мартинсов негромко скрипит по начищенному полу.  
Сан разочарованно цокает языком.  
-Какая жалость.  
Хосок смотрит на него чересчур внимательно.  
Чёткой причины для не лучшего расположения духа у Сана нет, но зато есть серьёзные подозрения, что Хосок заебал кружить вокруг да около.  
Если всё идёт так легко и естественно, то Сан вроде как выдержал условие не давать на первой свиданке? А то это задорное вступление начинает казаться затянутым.  
Не то чтобы Сан часто от кого-то чего-либо ожидал - ожидания чреваты разочарованием - но Хосок не очень-то похож на махрового девственника.  
Хосок снова провожает его до дома, и это почти мило.  
-В следующий раз для полноты картины прихвати цветочки, - не удерживается от язвительного замечания Сан, - а то какой-то неправильный конфетно-букетный период без основных составляющих.  
Если Хосок отвалится из-за его острого языка, будет, пожалуй, немного даже обидно, но не смертельно.  
Хосок суёт в зубы сигарету, в то время, как Сан выбрасывает в урну свою, скуренную до самого фильтра. Хосок выдыхает дым в сторону и прячет зажигалку в кармане куртки-бомбера, но не оставляет там руку, несмотря на низкую температуру на улице.  
-Ты так оригинально приглашаешь чаи погонять? - смешливо спрашивает он, едва прищурившись.  
Сан склоняет голову к плечу.  
-Только если там не будет чая.  
Помимо адреса, Хосок получает ещё и доступ в его квартиру, и Сан сам допускает эту поблажку. Для чужого бомбера легко находится свободный крючок, а для чёрных мартинсов - место на обувной стойке.  
Приличия ради чай он, конечно, заваривает.  
-На вкус это явно лучше, чем кофе Тэхёна.  
Сан громко фыркает на сомнительный комплимент.  
Выходные вроде как начинаются сегодня, так что он отправляет короткое "немного занят" после напоминания о дерьмовом кофе.  
Хосок на его кухне не кажется чем-то неестественным и чужеродным, и у Сана есть подозрения, что такой тип человека без проблем впишется куда угодно. В самого Сана, разумеется, в том числе.  
Пока Сан раздумывает, стоит ли ему пошутить про экскурсию первым делом, Хосок оставляет недопитый чай на столе и наконец-то его целует. Его собственные губы наверняка на вкус точно такие же, как и хосоковские - горькие от сигарет и травяные после чёртова чая.  
-Не прошло и года, - негромко выдыхает Сан.  
Хосок приглушенно смеётся ему в шею, и Сан невольно ёжится от щекотки. Хосок прижимается губами к шее слева от адамова яблока; Сану приходится запрокинуть голову, и он ловит себя на мысли о том, что, может быть, хотел бы получить неизгладимый и заметный след именно от этого человека.  
Хах, было бы провокационно, но глупо.  
-Только никаких засосов на видных местах, - говорит он немного охрипшим голосом.  
Хосок отстраняется и облизывает губы.  
-Что, прям совсем?  
-Представь, что я айдол, - насмешливо проигрывает бровями Сан.  
Хосок больше не задаёт вопросов и просто принимает это условие как данность. Сан мог бы сказать ему спасибо за то, что он не лезет не в своё дело, как некоторые отдельно взятые личности, но его рот оказывается слишком занят для этого.  
Его талия слишком очевидно не оставляет Хосока равнодушным; Хосок обхватывает её ладонями с двух сторон и проводит ими вверх, задирая светлую футболку на широких рёбрах.  
Первый засос он оставляет у Сана на плече, закатав короткий рукав футболки. Сан снова чувствует его руки на своей талии и беззвучно усмехается.  
Хосок проводит пальцами вдоль верхней кромки джинсов и просовывает ладони в задние карманы; и затем он останавливается.  
Сан прикусывает губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
-Упс, - говорит он, - кажется, там ничего нет. Попробуйте другой запрос или обратитесь в техподдержку.  
Хосок как-то неуверенно хмыкает в ответ на шутку, и Сана это веселит больше, чем стоило бы. Он отстраняет его чуть от себя и заправляет длинную прядь хосоковских волос за ухо.  
-Что, уже не нравлюсь? - ласково спрашивает Сан, склонив голову к плечу.  
Хосок смотрит на него со странным выражением на лице.  
-Я просто растерялся.  
-Ага.  
-Там же.. совсем ничего нет.  
-Ага.  
-Как это возможно?  
-Если бы я был совершенством, вселенная бы мне этого не простила.  
Хосок издаёт смешок. Сан тянет обе его руки наверх, и Хосок возвращает их на узкую талию так, словно это самое естественное и очевидное, что он мог бы сделать.  
Сан думает спросить, меняет ли что-то отсутствие какого-либо намёка на округлость и мягкость его задницы, но Хосок снова его целует.  
Сан несколько раз задевает локтем свою кружку, и в ней громко бряцает ложка.  
Хосок отпускает какую-то шутку по поводу королевских размеров его кровати, но её Сан пропускает мимо ушей, больше слыша, как тяжело он выдыхает на словно случайное прикосновение к члену через слои свободной одежды.  
У Сана уже горят губы, но ему хочется, чтобы Хосок поцеловал его ещё раз.  
-Я ведь у тебя не первый, правда?  
Сан усмехается и мотает головой, чувствуя, как наэлектризованные волосы липнут к подушке. Было бы, конечно, смешно.  
Хосок не снимает с него футболку, но задирает её по самое не хочу, и Сану кажется, что там, где не видно, не остаётся ни одного живого места. Он чувствует чужие руки, губы, зубы и язык везде; и это ощущение, близкое к беспомощности, от того факта, что ведёт не он, одновременно будоражит и вызывает волну приглушённого раздражения.  
-Но у меня давно никого не было, так что тебе лучше быть аккуратным.  
Хосок нависает над ним, опираясь на вытянутые руки, и его серьёзный потемневший взгляд вкупе с шальной улыбкой краем рта вновь будит странное волнение глубоко внутри Сана.  
-А то что?  
В какой момент Хосок расстёгивает его джинсы, Сан откровенно пропускает.  
Он приподнимается на локтях, и его волосы словно нехотя, с едва слышным треском отлипают от наволочки.  
-Ничего. Если вырванные руки входят в столь обширное понятие, как ничего.  
Сан держит свой голос спокойным и загадочным, хотя его дыхание и сердцебиение стремятся пробить рёбра. Хосок не принимает за чистую монету ни завуалированную (сомнительно) угрозу, ни тон голоса.  
Если у самого Сана в комплект к ледяным пальцам идёт абсолютно каменный кусок мяса в груди, то Хосок.. Хосок идеально вписывается в идиотскую фразу "холодные руки - горячее сердце". Разумом Сан ясно понимает, что это лишь one night stand, и завтрашним утром он вряд ли обнаружит в квартире кого-то, кроме себя любимого, но  
На самых задворках, на тонкой периферии бессознательности мелькает мысль о том, что Хосок буквально создан, чтобы кого-то любить, а не заниматься подобными вещами с такими как Сан.  
Сан ловит эту мысль как обрывок, мимолётно, между поцелуями и прикосновениями Хосока, и она его смешит. Ну нет, он заслуживает этого всего: от быстро согревающихся рук, уже стягивающих с него бельё, и до пылающего огнём ощущения, словно он не просто гуттаперчевый мальчик из соседнего зала, с которым можно перепихнуться ради интереса.  
У Сана пересыхают губы, пересыхает в горле, и он точно оставляет следы от своих пальцев на чужом предплечье, но вовсе не от боли.  
Никто ведь не запрещал ему затрагивать места на виду.  
Хосок то ли чересчур открытый, то ли забывчивый - назвать его доверчивым язык не поворачивается; глядя на его телефон, оставленный на столе, с загорающимся от каждого приходящего сообщения экраном, пока в душе шумит вода, Сан только хмыкает.  
Ему даже не надо ничего трогать, в конце концов, он не настолько беспардонный.  
Ох, кто же ты такой и почему от тебя набежало так много сообщений, пока Хосок тут развлекался?  
Сан негромко цокает языком, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как на экране чужого телефона сменяют друг друга уведомления, которые никоим образом не касаются его. Часть сообщений короткие, чуть ли не по одному слову, часть не влезает в прямоугольное окошко уведомлений, и этот некий "пусанский ебой", как гласит строка контакта, кажется.. рассказывает о прошедшем дне?  
Какая, однако, прелесть.  
Сан оставляет чужой смартфон и дальше мучительно вибрировать от количества приходящих сообщений и уходит курить на балкон. Ему бы тоже не помешало помыться и сменить постельное бельё.  
Утро не приносит совсем никаких сюрпризов, и его это абсолютно устраивает. Хосок умудряется уйти, не потревожив его сон, а затем исчезает с радаров.  
Неделю спустя Тэхён зовёт его в кино. Когда он делится этим вслух с Дахён, та отвлекается от своих до безобразия творческих дел в планшете и поигрывает бровями.  
-Мой мальчик совсем вырос и уже ходит на свиданки без меня, - театрально смахнув несуществующие слёзы с глаз, растроганным голосом говорит она.  
-Не драматизируй.  
Сан долго не раздумывает, кино так кино, тем более, что там сейчас как раз крутят Джона Уика, и именно на нём они единогласно сходятся.  
Тэхён приезжает за ним после окончания пар, почти по-человечески одетый, но всё такой же безбожно лохматый, и как-то многозначительно улыбается, заметив на нём свою нагло стыренную футболку.  
Дахён желает им хорошо провести время, и Сан почти закатывает глаза на тонну подмигивающих смайликов, которые занимают в сообщении больше места, чем буквы.  
-Надо взять пожрать и сигарет.  
Надо так надо. Сан прижимает зад к чёрному боку мотоцикла и суёт в зубы сигарету. Во всех чатах царит гробовая тишина (за исключением Дахён, естественно), в ленте твиттера не происходит ничего интереснее ретвитнутых бывшей одноклассницей видео с медоедом.  
-Я начинаю думать, что таки должен был перезвонить.  
Сан щурится, прикрыв глаза от света едва греющего солнца, и выдыхает дым от сигареты куда-то в сторону.  
На Хосоке неизменные чёрные мартинсы, подвёрнутые снизу свободные джинсы и тёмная плотная водолазка. По наблюдениям Сана, когда знаешь, что у человека под одеждой, смотреть на него в облегающих вещах создаёт довольно.. забавное ощущение.  
-Я перестаю верить в твои убеждения, что ты меня не преследуешь, - иронично замечает Сан.  
Хосок только разводит руками и говорит о череде нелепых совпадений, и Сан снова замечает абсолютно не вписывающуюся в его внешний вид фенечку, болтающуюся на правом запястье. В этот раз другого цвета.  
Тэхён как раз возвращается с пакетом из фастфуда и блоком сигарет под подмышкой. Его фигура загораживает солнце, когда он останавливается между Саном и Хосоком и перехватывает свою ношу поудобнее, чтобы пожать последнему руку.  
-Я вижу кто-то удачно скатался в пусанские дали, - с глумливыми интонациями говорит он.  
Хосок бессознательным движением одёргивает плотно прилегающий рукав водолазки и деловито цокает языком.  
-Смотри-ка, что-то ещё видишь из-за своей волосни. Ладно, бывайте, у меня тут так-то дела.  
Хосок коротко взмахивает ладонью и после того, как Тэхён беззлобно фыркает: "Пиздуй, колбаса деловая" - сгибает все пальцы, кроме среднего. Очаровательно.  
Сану почти интересно, к месту ли он вспоминает некого "пусанского ебоя" и единожды прозвучавшее в связи с такой же фенечкой имя. Кто сказал, что у него плохая память на имена?

"Как свиданка?"

Сан не знает, чего необычного ожидает Дахён от их очередной встречи с Тэхёном, за исключением того, что она происходит при свете дня. Вне зависимости от времени суток не меняются ни халупа на окраине, ни абсолютное неумение Тэхёна варить кофе. Зачем ему вообще нужно держать у себя турку и молотый кофе, который явно дороже всего, чем он питается обычно, лол.  
Возможно, в его квартире чище обычного.  
А.  
Возможно, Сан начинает понимать чуть больше.  
Когда он курит, сидя на подоконнике, Тэхён тычется своим большим носом в его обнажённое плечо.  
Прежде чем он уходит, Тэхён снова предлагает его подбросить и получает неизменный отказ и поцелуй на прощание.  
Возможно, кто-то придаёт его действиям или словам больше веса, чем стоило бы.  
О том, что Дахён продала Хосоку за неизвестные сокровища его номер, он узнаёт от самого Хосока, после чего тот спрашивает у него что-то примерно того же содержания, что и она сама.

"Если это праздный интерес, а не поиск повода подкатить, то можешь вернуть мой номер туда, где ты его взял"

Сан укоризненно цокает языком и качает головой.  
-Иуда.  
Дахён вполне натурально давится своим кофе на это обвинение, и Сан заботливо дожидается, пока она откашляется.  
-Сильное утверждение, - немного сиплым голосом говорит Дахён и придирчиво осматривает свой бежевый кроп-топ на наличие пятен. - Какие у тебя аргументы?  
Сан молча проматывает чат с Хосоком в начало, увеличивает яркость на телефоне и разворачивает экраном к ней. Дахён пробегается любопытным взглядом по открытому окошку и разводит руками.  
-Вы мило переписываетесь, насколько вообще возможно мило переписываться с тобой. Хэппи энд. Какие ко мне претензии?  
В глаза Сану она не смотрит, и ей не хватает только начать неловко насвистывать. Надо будет - совесть загрызёт и без него, так что Сан оставляет это на её плечи.  
У него, по-хорошему, никаких претензий и нет. В этот раз, по крайней мере.  
Хосок раздупляется на ответ только к концу дня; его сообщение приходит вслед за тэхёновским.

"Свободен сегодня?"

"Я приеду вечером?"

Периодические встречи с Тэхёном вроде как уже стали чем-то стабильно происходящим (глядишь, ещё немного и Сану не придётся бросать взгляд на строку контакта), и его не надо пускать на свою территорию, даже если он пытается сделать в её сторону какие-то поползновения.  
Впрочем тот факт, что Хосок был в его квартире и вместо того, чтобы просто стрельнуть у него номерок, выманил эту информацию у Дахён, не воспринимается как нечто из рода вон выходящее.  
Ох уж эти муки размышлений, как будто он планирует что-то серьёзнее простых потрахушек. Сан иронично хмыкает на эту мысль, пока набирает односложный ответ, оставив сообщение в другом чате висеть непрочитанным.

"Да"


	2. человеку нужен человек .

А в этой можно дышать, а в этой можно любить, на счастье и для прочности

Хосок зависает у него ещё дня три-четыре. Сан ожидает его ухода по-английски, как в тот раз, но всё выглядит так, как будто он никуда не собирается. Сан задумчиво рассматривает вторую зубную щётку в стакане и небольшую стопку одежды в шкафу на свободной полке. На пластиковой стойке в ванной поселяется аксовский гель-шампунь, в дверце холодильника звякают бутылки с пивом.  
У Сана впервые в жизни не находится слов, чтобы объяснить себе ощущение, которое поднимается в нём, пока Хосок разгуливает по его квартире в трусах и футболке, заросший щетиной по самое не балуй. Он решает оставить всё как есть: без чёткой формулировки и обозначенных границ.  
Лишь бы не столкнуться с проблемой собственных ожиданий.  
Сан не позволяет этой мысли выбраться из подсознания, потому что она звучит так, как будто он чего-то боится.  
Сан смеётся про себя, когда они целуются на балконе под отдалённый грохот фейерверков. Сигарета успевает погаснуть, прежде чем Хосок отпускает его губы, но не убирает руку с его талии.  
Сидя посреди разворошенной постели, Сан не чувствует холода от открытой двери балкона. Хосок прижимается к его голой спине своей и громко стучит пальцами по клавиатуре макбука.  
-Так ты вообще собираешься отсюда уезжать, иждивенец? - спрашивает Сан, запрокинув голову и навалившись на чужую не менее голую спину. Хосок что-то неразборчиво мычит и слабо дёргает его за ухо.  
-Повежливее, - как будто на автомате говорит Хосок. - Я как раз беру билет.  
Сан смотрит в потолок. Ничего интересного, даже пятен никаких нет.  
-О как.  
-Ага, - соглашается с его саркастичным тоном Хосок, - сгоняю в Пусан на выходные, надо решить кое-что.  
Обычно Сан держит язык за зубами как нехуй делать. Чтобы держать в своей голове тонну абсолютно не нужной ему информации о чужой личной жизни и поднаготной грязи, необязательно об этом болтать.  
Но почему-то оно рвётся наружу.  
-Кое-что по имени Чон-гук? - он проговорачивает имя чётко, звонко и по слогам.  
Хосок выбирается из-под небольшого веса его тела, и Сан не сопротивляется инерции, влекущей упасть на спину. Хосок смотрит на него сверху вниз с интересом.  
-Может, и Чонгук. Ревнуешь?  
Сан аж фыркает от смеха. Даже если хосоковские шмотки типа зубных щёток и одежды распиханы ещё в десятках чужих квартир, то ему  
насрать?  
-Нахер ты мне сдался?  
Сан знает, насколько колючей выглядит сейчас его улыбка.  
Хосок склоняется к нему, и его давно не стриженные тёмные волосы касаются лица Сана.  
-Не могу перестать поражаться тому, насколько у тебя грязный рот.  
Хосок понятия не имеет, сколько в нём грязи, и в этом есть своё очарование.  
Вместо прощания Сан получает россыпь мелких багровых следов вдоль позвоночника и выматывающий оргазм, и его это полностью устраивает.  
Ему нечего бояться.  
Дахён снова упрашивает его сходить с ней на двойное свидание вслепую.  
-Ты никогда не задумывалась о том, чтобы не ходить на мероприятия, где ссыкуешь появляться одна? - интересуется он скорее для приличия, чем для того, чтобы отмазаться (в первую очередь потому, что это бесполезно).  
Дахён только с деланным разочарованием цокает языком.  
Сан ощущает себя как в тумане и на её обвинение в отсутствии азарта только качает головой с улыбкой.  
Внутри него поселяется гнилистое неприятное ощущение, как будто за рёбрами, вокруг лёгких образуется болото. Он задевает спросонья локтем пластмассовый стакан на краю раковины и слышит, как внутри него болтается чужая щётка так громко, как будто это чёртов колокол.  
Помимо прочего, Сан находит незнакомую кружку в сушилке и вскрытый блок сигарет, спрятанный в шкафчике на кухне за пачками риса.  
Лицо девушки с их таки случившегося свидания он даже не запоминает, чего уж говорить о номере телефона. Когда они с Дахён видятся в следующий раз в универе во время большого перерыва, она говорит:  
-Хосок уже пару дней как вернулся.  
Они сидят в магазине над заваривающейся лапшой в коробочках, и Сан наблюдает за медленно стекающими по стеклу каплями дождя. Погода сырая и промозглая.  
Внутри него тоже почему-то сыро, но затхло. Зато оно хотя бы облекается в слова.  
Судя по тому, как внимательно Дахён смотрит на Сана, то ему, видимо, должно быть не насрать на Хосока. Он едва поворачивает к ней голову и смотрит искоса.  
-Так? Мне станцевать в честь этого? Могу в ладоши похлопать, ты только подай сигнал.  
Дахён трёт переносицу двумя пальцами и вскидывает руку ладонью к нему, словно прося больше никогда не открывать при ней рот.  
-Тебе стоит свыкнуться с мыслью, что меня не волнуют мои ёбари, пока мы не находимся в горизонтальном положении, - хмыкает Сан.  
-Иногда ты такой мерзкий, это просто удивительно.  
Сан может только пожать плечами. Еда интересует его куда больше разочарования Дахён.  
-Я только не понимаю, - почему-то продолжает она, - ты сейчас пытаешься обмануть меня или себя?  
От её серьёзного тона Сану становится.. не по себе?  
Он приподнимает уголки губ в улыбке. Ему нечего бояться.  
-Я мультизадачный: обычно я пизжу всем и сразу.  
Болото внутри как будто растёт с каждым вдохом.  
От Хосока вечером падает сообщение в какао.

"Загляну к тебе ближе к ночи?"

Сан не видит смысла ломаться. Хосок как свалил в туман неделю назад, так у него никого и не было.

"Ну загляни"

Так у него никого и не было.  
Сан цепляется за нежеланную мысль, уже когда домофон визгливо заливается в прихожей.

"Ты дома? Или я рано?"

Сан рассеянным взглядом смотрит в открытое диалоговое окно. Два часа ночи, где ему ещё быть?  
Домофон, наконец, затыкается, когда он додумывается впустить Хосока в подъезд.  
Что с ним, блять, не так?  
-Охренеть ты тормоз, - ругается Хосок, ввалившись в прихожую, потирая раскрасневшиеся от холода руки в попытках согреть их. Его тёмные лохмы пострижены, лицо гладко выбрито, на плечах чёрная куртка-бомбер.  
Сан прислоняется плечом к стене, и улыбка сама прорезается на его губах.  
-Не хотел тебя впускать. Надеялся, ты там окочуришься.  
Хосок громко фыркает. Он скидывает чёрные мартинсы и оставляет их на коврике у двери. Куртка тоже цепляется на своё законное место на свободном крючке, и Хосок без прелюдий сгребает Сана в объятия, чтобы засунуть свои холоднющие грабли ему под футболку.  
-Бляяяяяя, отпусти!  
Хосок ржёт, спрятав лицо в шее Сана, и его нос тоже пиздец какой холодный. Хосок всем весом прижимает его к стене и получает ладонью в ухо. Пусть скажет спасибо, что всего лишь ладонью и без реального применения силы.  
-Чо ты такой неласковый?  
Хосок встряхивает головой как собака, как будто это избавит его от звона в ухе. Интонации в его голосе игривые, но Сан из всего улавливает только усталось, которую Хосок, конечно же, прячет.  
Он обхватывает всей рукой шею Хосока сзади и практически касается губами его уха.  
-Ты со мной попиздеть пришёл? - со смешком спрашивает он. - Если да, то лучше скажи сразу.  
Ответ настолько очевиден, что его даже не надо озвучивать. Вместо этого Хосок меньше, чем через минуту роняет его в ворох одеял и подушек.  
-Как ты умудряешься быть таким? - спрашивает он, пока Сан вытягивает ремень с тяжёлой металлической бляхой из шлёвок его джинсов.  
Сан приподнимает уголки губ и вскидывает брови. Пуговицы на ширинке легко поддаются его пальцам.  
-Таким?  
-Таким бесстыжим.  
Сан оттягивает вниз тёмную резинку брендовых боксеров и полноценно улыбается.  
Как? Он просто знает, что именно за этим Хосок и приходит.  
Если бы ему нужно было что-то другое - он бы получил это что-то. Дахён зовёт его мальчиком без костей, и Сан действительно такой; гибкий во всех смыслах. Даже если с Хосоком не получается быть таковым так же легко, как с другими, и непрошенная искренность лезет наружу.  
Хосок заставляет его запрокинуть голову, зарывшись пальцами в густые тёмные волосы, и прижимается губами к шее, впрочем, не забывая о запрете оставлять следы на видных местах. Сан давит пятками на его поясницу, подталкивая двигаться.  
Когда Сан сидит на полу балкона, закутавшись во влажную испачканную простынь, с сигаретой в руках, Хосок падает рядом и громко щёлкает зажигалкой. Он стягивает ткань с острого плеча Сана и тычется губами в ключицу.  
-Чего доебался?  
Хосок касается пальцами его шеи слева от кадыка.  
-У тебя здесь родинки.  
Сан хмыкает. Родинки, какая неожиданность.  
Хосока он не отталкивает, и тот курит, прижавшись щекой к его плечу. Он не чувствует своего сердцебиения из-под толщи трясины и думает спросить Хосока, насколько близок этот звук к барабанной дроби.  
Утром Сан уезжает в универ, а Хосок по своим делам, но вечером они всё равно встречаются.  
Хосок бьёт пару раз костяшками пальцев по дверному косяку, обращая на себя внимание Сана, погруженного в размышления ни о чём в банальнейшей позе лотоса. Сан разворачивается к нему только верхней половиной тела и замечает, как у Хосока дёргается уголок рта.  
-Один тут отдыхаешь? - со смешком спрашивает тот и словно неловко прочищает горло. - Ох, Боже, я думал к этому можно привыкнуть. Ты не мог бы, не знаю, сделать что-нибудь чуть менее жуткое?  
Сан беззвучно смеётся, отворачивается и падает спиной на тёмно-синий мат, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
-Ваши занятия уже закончились, Чон-ним? - с таинственными интонациями спрашивает он и похлопывает ладонью по мату рядом с собой. - Тогда присоединяйтесь к моим. Попялимся в потолок, подумаем о вечном.  
Хосок пожимает плечами, мол, почему бы и нет. Сан чувствует, насколько он разгорячённый даже после явно принятого душа, когда Хосок заваливается по правую руку вплотную к нему.  
-Я не до конца понимаю, чем ты тут занимаешься, - вдруг выдаёт Хосок задумчивым голосом. - Ты то акробатические трюки отрабатываешь, то медитируешь.  
Сан поворачивает голову и сталкивается с его внимательным взглядом. Забавно, но добавить к его словам нечего - именно этим всем Сан тут и занимается. Вопрос, конечно, не об этом, и он задумывается: а есть ли ещё смысл в нераскрытых картах? Это не та тайна, которую он хотел бы оставить в том же статусе перед Хосоком. А всё, что он действительно хотел бы оставить загадкой, наоборот, так и просится наружу. Даже если Сан не хочет, всё его грязное, изворотливое и лживое естество рвётся изнутри, стремясь довериться Хосоку.  
Сан знает, чем это закончится, а потому он бесстыжий, легкомысленный и надёжный лишь как временное убежище.  
Сан деловито цокает языком и отворачивается.  
-С чего бы начать, - саркастично говорит он, отыскав в побелке потолка неприметную трещину и зафиксировав взгляд на ней. - Давай с тхэквондо, с него же всё и пошло. Года полтора назад я получил третий дан и где-то через год смогу претендовать на четвёртый, то есть стать мастером и обучать народ, но делать этого я, конечно же, не буду, потому что для четвёртого дана мало техники, нужно ещё понимать философию и прочее бла-бла-бла, по мне как-то скучновато. Но если вдруг захочешь надрать мне зад, имей в виду, что технически я владею тхэквондо в совершенстве.  
Он скашивает глаза на Хосока, который переворачивается набок и подпирает голову рукой. Взгляд у того недоверчивый.  
Сан мило улыбается ему, сложив руки на животе. Хосок глубокомысленно мычит.  
-Хах, я, конечно, понимал, что ты с сюрпризом, но третий дан превзошёл все мои ожидания. Так ты, типа, с самого детства этим занимался?   
Сан спокойно кивает и не удерживается от ехидного уточнения:  
-Так ты ожидал от меня подвоха?   
Снова то, что обычно остаётся мыслью, озвучивается вслух.   
Хосок приподнимает насмешливо брови.   
-Как видишь, дождался. Ну и какая кривая привела тебя из тхэквондо в... чем бы ты тут ни занимался?   
Сан выпрямляет поочерёдно ноги и вытягивает их вверх. Даже если Хосок спрашивает приличия ради или чтобы иметь какое-то представление о человеке, которого периодически трахает, выглядит он заинтересованным.   
Может быть, ему правда интересно.   
-Цирковой акробатикой, - наконец, говорит Сан. - И это всё Дахён. Иногда на эти её обожаемые свидания вслепую приходят люди, с которыми ни в какой другой обстановке я бы не познакомился. Например, с японкой Момо, у которой целая группа циркачей-трюкачей и которая всегда открыта для новых учеников любого возраста и пола. Тхэквондо задало мне.. некоторую базу гибкости, так что ей не пришлось работать со мной с нуля. Вот и вся история.   
Хосок громко цокает языком и пару раз кивает, глядя куда-то мимо Сана. Тот же смотрит на его всё ещё изящное запястье, на котором болтается незамеченная до этого сине-жёлтая фенечка.   
С Хосоком приходит слишком много всего, чему Сан не может дать чёткого названия. С болотом всё понятно; болото оно и есть болото; оно дышит вместе с тем, как дышит Сан, и проглатывает всё, о чём он не хочет думать.   
Но вот он смотрит на эту фенечку, она яркая и пестрая, но на языке вертится вопрос совсем не о ней. Вот сплетение синих и жёлтых ниток вызывает в нём что-то бесформенное и едкое.   
-И всё-таки, - подаёт голос Хосок, и Сан отводит взгляд от неожиданного раздражителя. - Здесь-то ты что делаешь? Ты говорил, что занимался до этого с остальными, плюс, это же логично, если у вас там целый коллектив.   
Сан прижимается щекой к мату. Как интересно, оказывается, Хосок умеет складывать два и два.   
Сан отмахивается от собственных ехидных мыслей.   
-Я не часть коллектива, просто Момо так было удобнее, а она сейчас.. временно нетрудоспособна, так что у трюкачей нынче другой тренер, а я жду её и держу себя, так сказать, в форме.   
Пока Сан не держит свой словесный понос под строгим контролем, Хосок его, оказывается, слушает и запоминает.  
Слышит ли он, как трясина внутри Сана идёт рябью, стоит ему зацепиться взглядом за ни в чём неповинную фенечку?  
Сан сгибает ноги и опускает их на мат, ощущая ноющее напряжение в мышцах, а после тянет Хосока на себя за ворот футболки; когда их губы сталкиваются, Сан закрывает глаза.  
-То есть, чисто теоретически, ты действительно мог вырвать мне руки за неосторожное обращение с твоим задом?   
Сан негромко смеётся, когда Хосок щиплет его за ляжку, потому что на вышеупомянутой пятой точке и зацепить-то нечего, разве что кожу. Он закидывает ногу на чужое бедро, вынуждая Хосока практически улечься сверху.  
-Кто знает, - насмешливо выдыхает он, глядя на Хосока из-под полуприкрытых век. - Разве тебя это не будоражит?  
Он ничего такого не планирует, но после вопроса: "Что, прямо здесь?" - чувствует себя просто обязанным соответствовать слову "бесстыжий" настолько, насколько это возможно.   
У Сана нет привычки привязывать какие-либо воспоминания к местам, но Хосок слишком очевидно особый случай.   
Безнадёжно особый.  
Возможно, Сану стоит спустить всё на тормозах, пока он не начал считать своим кого-то, кто ему не принадлежит и никогда не будет.  
Может быть, слово никогда слишком максималистичное, но к тому моменту, как Сану будет принадлежать хотя бы его собственная жизнь, Хосок в ней вряд ли ещё будет.  
-Я всегда думал, что где-то в твоём возрасте люди остепеняются, но что-то не похоже, чтобы ты вообще собирался об этом думать, - говорит Сан уже поздним вечером, когда Хосок валяется поперёк его кровати в одних трусах и пялится в макбук, периодически отрываясь отхлебнуть пива из бутылки, стоящей на полу. Он сам сидит на порожке между комнатой и балконом с сигаретой в одной руке и кружкой несладкого чая в другой.  
Хосок отнимает взгляд от экрана и смотрит на него поверх скругленного угла крышки макбука. Он неясно хмыкает.  
-Ты о всяких скучных взрослых штуках? У меня стабильная работа, есть крыша над головой и красивый акробат под боком, чего мне ещё от жизни надо?   
Сан на комплимент только насмешливо вскидывает брови.   
Чонгука из Пусана - проскальзывает ехидное в его голове, но на этот раз за её пределы не выходит. Звучит слишком.  
Как будто Сану действительно есть дело до этого Чонгука, от которого продолжают приходить сообщения в больших количествах, которые Хосок даже не пытается спрятать, хотя очевидно понимает, откуда Сан знает про него.   
Пусан, это на другом конце страны, где-то далеко, и Хосок всё равно в Сеуле.  
Сан прикрывает глаза и стучит пальцем по тёмно-оранжевому фильтру сигареты, стряхивая пепел, дай Бог, в пепельницу.  
Остановиться ведь ещё не поздно, правда?  
Он облизывает губы и делает большой глоток чая, чтобы прогнать неожиданную сухость во рту.  
Хосок выбирается из постели, захватывает с собой плед, валяющийся на полу у изножья кровати, и перелезает через Сана на балкон. Сану не хочется двигаться, так что он только поворачивает голову вслед его передвижениям.   
Если бы у Сана была своя жизнь и хоть какая-то собственная опора под ногами, задавал ли бы он Хосоку вопросы в духе "куда мы движемся"? Задаёт ли их безликий для Сана, но так сильно впившийся занозой Чонгук? Или с ним Хосок на тех же условиях?   
Потому что если Чонгук хотя бы на одну десятую настолько же свободный, как сам Хосок, то что он делает в Пусане? Почему он всё ещё где-то там далеко, если Хосок в Сеуле?  
Почему Сана это волнует так сильно,что он не решается открыть рот и случайно обронить хоть один из этих вопросов вслух.   
Он уже знает ответ и потому топит его глубоко в болоте.  
Поезд следует до конечной без остановок, и Сану почти интересно, что поджидает его в конце тёмного тоннеля. Его, но не их.  
В конце недели его одинокий холостяцкий зал навещает Дахён. Концы её волос выкрашены в бирюзовый цвет, но одета она не так броско, как любит приходить в универ.  
-Не чета залу онни, конечно, - философским тоном изрекает она после недолгого, но придирчивого осмотра.  
Сан только пожимает плечами. Ему на одного себя много и не надо.   
Пока он разминается, Дахён забирается на широкий подоконник и внимательно смотрит теперь уже на него. Сан оценивает свои шансы избежать очевидно зреющего в её голове разговора; пропорции выходят неутешительными в первую очередь для него.  
Мне нечего бояться - напоминает он себе, но без собой веры.  
Ох уж эти моменты, когда невозможно довериться даже самому себе, и это после того, как полагался именно на себя и только на себя на протяжении долгого времени.   
Море волнуется раз - если эту густую жижу вообще можно так назвать - Дахён спрашивает очевидное:  
-Как идут дела с Хосоком?  
Сан молчит некоторое время, пока чисто для профилактики проверяет собственную растяжку.   
-Всё зависит от того, что ты.. - начинает он, но Дахён так быстро вскидывает руку, что слышно, как звенят металлические цепочки на её запястье от резкого жеста.  
-Оставь туманный тон для своих непостоянных партнёров на одну ночь, которых, я уверена, у тебя уже давно не было, - говорит она мягким, но настойчивым тоном. - Так как идут дела с Хосоком?   
Как идут дела с Хосоком? В не до конца ясную и от того нежелательную сторону они идут.   
Хосок тоже должен был остаться непостоянным партнёром на одну ночь, как иронично.   
Сан медленно отводит левую ногу назад и плавно опускается на шпагат. Все эти практики помогают ему собрать мысли в кучу и взять себя в руки даже больше, чем медитация.   
Может быть, пора быть честным по собственному желанию и с правильным человеком?   
-Идут, - после недолгих раздумий, всё же уклончиво говорит Сан. - Бродят между моей квартирой и Пусаном, я бы даже сказал.  
-Пусаном?  
-Чонгуком из Пусана, если быть точным.  
Сан слышит, как легко это звучит со стороны, хотя это "Чонгук из Пусана" уже совсем заметно, так, что невозможно игнорировать, пускает муть по затянутой тиной поверхности болота.   
Да, безликий студент-фотограф, который изредка пишет о том, что Хосок заебал, и без него в Пусане скучно, но в основном написывающий в течение дня обо всём происходящем вокруг, о котором Сан знает чуть больше, чем, возможно, хотел бы. Знает ли Чонгук хоть что-то о Сане? Сильно вряд ли.   
Да, Хосок легко вызывает доверие и по-прежнему свойский парень, но что-то подсказывает Сану, что у них двоих чуть больше общих демонов, чем кажется на первый взгляд.   
Дахён кажется озадаченной, и её легко понять.  
-Боюсь спрашивать, что это за Чонгук из Пусана, - говорит она с такой осторожностью, что эта её невольная забота о чувствах не чувствительного Сана почти вызывает улыбку.  
-Есть один парень. Полагаю, у них с Хосоком шуры-муры на расстоянии.  
Голос Сана звучит беспечно в то время, как "море волнуется" аж в третий раз.   
Хосок пятничным вечером снова брал билеты в Пусан.  
-Так.  
-Так, - легко соглашается Сан.  
-Так это то, чем ты хочешь заниматься? - фыркает с недоумением Дахён. - Ссылаться на некого Чонгука из Пусана и ничего не делать?  
Сан отклоняется назад, практически ложась вдоль собственной ноги, и внимательно смотрит на Дахён снизу вверх.  
-Неверно, - мягко говорит он. - Это то, чем я буду заниматься, но никто не говорит о том, чего я хочу.  
Если не кривить душой и забыть о болоте, то Сан.. знает, чего он мог бы хотеть от Хосока, будь у него право голоса. Всё вновь упирается в вопрос свободы и ещё долго будет упираться в него. Ох уж это слово - оно вызывает у Сана что-то среднее между мандражом и изжогой.  
Дахён болтает босыми ногами в воздухе и подтягивает правую к себе на подоконник, чтобы прижаться мягкой щекой к коленке.  
У неё задумчивое и раздосадованное выражение лица одновременно, как будто всё это волнует её больше, чем самого Сана.  
Сан издаёт смешок и подаётся обратно, выпрямляясь.  
-Хорошо, давай так: чего именно ты ждала от меня? Что, по-твоему, я не сделал?  
Она скажет, что он не боролся, что даже не попытался; они все любят говорить о борьбе и обо всех этих вещах за мир во всём мире, чьи-то права или своё простое человеческое.  
Сан сцепляет руки в замок и потягивается, вывернув руки под неестественным углом. Хосока бы передёрнуло - мелькает у него в голове - а Дахён уже ко всему привыкла.  
-Прежде чем мы продолжим этот разговор о тех вещах, о которых я, возможно, избегал думать, позволь напомнить тебе об одном небольшом нюансе, о которым ты, судя по всему, забыла, - говорит Сан, не поворачиваясь и держа тон своего голоса будничным и дружелюбным. - Мы прямо сейчас находимся в зале, оплаченном с карточки, на которую приходят деньги не за то, что я хорошо учусь или работаю. Момо я тоже плачу не из своего кармана, а на оплату квартиры, в которой я живу, уходят такие суммы, которые мне в мои двадцать один ни за что не потянуть, даже убивайся я на трёх работах двадцать четыре на семь. Как думаешь, я чувствую себя в таких условиях некомфортно?   
Дахён с подоконника тяжело вздыхает. Сан, к сожалению, догадывается, о чём она думает.  
Флаги и революции - это романтично, пока тебе шестнадцать-семнадцать, он отлично это помнит. С тех пор, как его незримый поводок ослабили и позволили заиметь в жизни хоть что-то, ускользающее от чужого строгого контроля, он не думает о красивом слове "свобода" и себе в одном предложении. Пока что.  
-Не знаю, что видишь ты, оглядываясь на свою жизнь, но я вижу нули. Большое количество нулей, которые были вложены в то, чтобы я стал тем сыном, которого хотели мои родители.  
Сан со смешком разминает шею и, опираясь на обе руки, сгибает и подтягивает к груди левую ногу, сменяя шпагат на обычную сидячую позу.  
-Спойлер: я им так и не стал и уже не стану. Но я умею адаптироваться, а уж умение врать и изворачиваться у меня, похоже, в крови.  
В этом всём есть что-то ироничное. В свободном даже по меркам других, не скованных родительским контролем людей Хосоке, в подсознательном нежелании врать и изворачиваться перед ним.  
Сан видит в нём того человека, с которым мог бы вести себя свободно и не получить в ответ ни осуждения, ни укора.  
Интересно, кто из них секрет: Чонгук или он сам?  
Если бы они встретились в других условиях, мог ли бы Сан рассчитывать на ту же честность или всё это благодаря этим самым ограничениям?  
Дахён честно говорит:  
-Я об этом.. не задумывалась. Уж извини, но ощущения примерного мальчика ты не создаёшь.  
Сан падает на спину, раскинув в стороны руки. Дахён едва хмурится, и ему хочется спросить, почему это вообще её так сильно трогает.  
-О да, - саркастично говорит он вместо этого, - я тот ещё бунтарь. Хожу на свидания вслепую и вместо тхэквондо втайне от отца занимаюсь цирковой акробатикой. Ну, знаешь, эти революционеры порой входят во вкус и заходят слишком далеко.  
Дахён смешливо фыркает, и складка меж её аккуратных бровей разглаживается. Сан приподнимает уголки губ в почти улыбке.  
Дахён слезает с подоконника и плюхается рядом. Рука Сана сама тянется пропустить через пальцы её частично выкрашенные в бирюзовый цвет длинные волосы. Выглядит красиво, и в отличие от того же Хосока, волосы Дахён мягкие и приятные на ощупь.  
-Подожди, так Хосок был у тебя дома?  
Сан перекатывается набок, подпирает голову рукой и растягивает губы в недоброй улыбке. Достаточно с этого разговора серьёзной душной откровенности.  
-О, Хосок у меня где только ни был.  
Дахён говорит: "Фу" - и закатывает глаза. Наверное, ей лучше не знать, чем они занимались здесь буквально несколько дней назад.   
Пока он галлантно провожает Дахён домой, то вполуха слушает историю о том, как она в прошлый раз сожгла себе осветлителем половину волос, и ей пришлось их коротко обрезать; мысль настигает его неожиданно.  
-Так вместо того, чтобы сходить в салон и сделать всё по-человечески, ты занимаешься убийством волос на дому? - уточняет Сан, вытаскивая из кармана парки сигареты.   
Дахён одаривает его деланно-небрежным взглядом.  
-Я действую в соответствии со своим невысоким статусом, мой золотой мальчик.  
Сан игнорирует подкол в свою сторону и кивает, улыбаясь собственной мысли.   
Он щёлкает зажигалкой и склоняет голову к плечу, заглядывая в лицо Дахён.  
-Хочешь сделать кое-что бунтарское?  
Хосок вновь приезжает ночью посреди недели, заранее уточнив, но Сан оставляет соображения об этом на потом; чем дальше он шарится в собственном же болоте, тем больше всплывает вопросов, но в поисках ответов он находит их ещё больше. Бегать по кругу как белка в колесе невесело и бесполезно, но, кажется, именно этим он и занимается.  
Возможно, Хосок тоже.  
Хосок замирает на пороге. Он снова бритый и холёный, как будто пытается соответствовать чьим-то ожиданиям, и Сан ловит себя на том, что его это задевает. Не то чтобы сильно, скорее неприятно оцарапывает.  
Хосок слишком сильно ассоциируется с идиотским запретным словом.  
Сан не может не заметить степень его общей заёбанности сквозь это всё, прежде чем главной эмоцией Хосока становится удивление.  
-Драсьте, - говорит Хосок.  
Сан с улыбкой кивает и делает шумный глоток из литровой кружки чая в своей руке.   
-Забор покрасьте.  
-Я вижу, ты уже.  
-Ага, я и не знал, что у меня столько волосни на голове, что нам пришлось потратить на неё две упаковки осветлителя.   
Наступившее молчание словно неловкое, но Сан может догадаться, что Хосок не решается спросить вслух. Это не так же просто, как с той же Дахён, но с Хосоком изначально и не было просто.   
Хосок, наконец, разувается, но в этот раз не лезет холоднючими руками под домашнюю одежду, как будто опасается.   
-Всё нормально?   
Догадываться не хочется - и без того слишком много неозвученного со стороны самого Сана, но он никогда и не позиционировал себя открытым человеком.   
Хосок забирает у него кружку, и она так и остаётся в коридоре перед зеркалом.   
-Я чертовски уверен в том, что это не моё собачье дело, но тебе вообще можно было это делать? - спрашивает он, восседая среди разворошенной постели, пока Сан распахивает балкон и забирает с него пепельницу.   
Сан неопределённо поводит обнажёнными плечами то ли в ответ, то ли из-за того, как холодный ночной воздух касается разгорячённой влажной кожи.   
Хосок правда задумывался о границах его возможностей? Миленько.  
Сан забирается в кровать с пепельницей в руке и сигаретой в зубах и без особых церемоний толкает Хосока в плечо, заставляя откинуться назад. Он перекидывает ногу через хосоковские бёдра и усаживается сверху. Хосок комментирует это всё лишь вздёрнутыми бровями.   
У Сана ещё не проходит фантомное ощущение наполненности, и он отлично знает, что завести Хосока снова не составит большого труда, так что в этой почти провокационной позе для подобного разговора есть своя прелесть.   
Сан заговаривает лишь после того, как от кончика его сигареты поднимается первая струйка дыма.   
-Хочешь поговорить о том, чем мне нельзя заниматься? - с въедливым смешком уточняет он. - У меня целый список запретного, ручка есть, чтобы записать?  
Хосок смотрит на него с тенью улыбки, но его серьёзный взгляд не вяжется с ней от слова совсем. Сану кажется, что чёрные проницательные глаза смотрят прямо в центр болота, и от этого ему, может быть, совсем немного не по себе.  
-Зачем ты об этом думаешь? - спрашивает он и опускает пепельницу на голую ровно вздымающуюся грудь Хосока, сам наклоняясь вперёд и упираясь рукой в постель.  
Тень улыбки становится ироничной кривой.  
-А что, нельзя?  
Сан смешливо фыркает, и дым из его губ лишь немного не долетает до чужого лица.  
Тебе можно всё, и ты отлично это знаешь.  
-Обычно, усталыми мы приходим туда, где не придётся напрягаться и думать о лишнем.   
Пока он говорит, Хосок поднимает руку и заправляет прядь его выжженных осветлителем волос за ухо, и этот жест находит глухой ухающий отклик внутри болота.  
-Поправь меня, если я где-то ошибся, - тем не менее, с уже въевшимися в голос насмешливыми интонациями говорит он. - Ты приходишь сюда по двум простым причинам: со мной всё доступно и просто. Ни мозгоёбства, ни обязательств. Не так ли?  
Хосок не из тех людей, кто станет кормить ложными надеждами, и потому его колебание с ответом на, казалось бы, такой простой вопрос, вкупе с сосредоточенным взглядом пугает Сана не меньше, чем осознание собственного затаённого ожидания.  
Мне нечего бояться.  
Эта фраза, которую он повторяет себе с незапамятного момента, словно мантру, перестаёт работать как по щелчку пальцев. Тех же, что вскользь касаются острой линии его скулы, когда Хосок убирает руку от его лица; или своих собственных, которые вздрагивают и роняют пепел мимо, прямо на мятую постель.   
Хосок смазывает локтем пепел в серое пятно и просто пожимает плечами.  
-Допустим, так.   
Сан чувствует, как дёргается уголок его собственного рта.   
Даже интересно, достаточно ли он узнал Хосока или ему так сильно хотелось получить отрицательный ответ.  
Сан подаётся назад, оттолкнувшись от постели словно одеревеневшей рукой, и прячет нижнюю половину лица, прижав к своим губам сигарету.  
-Ну так расслабься и получай удовольствие.   
Хосок перехватывает его запястье. Его губы без осторожности или опаски касаются подушечек пальцев Сана, когда он затягивается.  
Специально для его внимательного взгляда Сан держит уголки губ приподнятыми.   
-Это поразительно, - выдыхает Хосок вместе с дымом, - как ты устроил целый перфоманс из фразы "не лезь не в своё дело".  
Сан не промахивается мимо пепельницы в этот раз и почти может убедить себя в том, что это было сиюминутное наваждение.   
-Я умею удивлять, что тут скажешь. Главное, что суть ты уловил.   
В том, что Хосоку необязательно говорить вслух, чтобы он понял, есть нечто, что заставляет Сана чувствовать себя уязвимым. Он и вслух-то позволяет себе больше обычного.  
В ванной Сан понимает, что от собственной неестественной улыбки у него болят щёки.   
Разочарования не будет, если ничего не ожидать, не так ли?  
Сан прикрывает глаза, когда в очередной раз натыкается на все эти вещи, которых здесь не должно быть.   
Как они понемногу занимают место в этой квартире, так и их хозяин приобретает большее значение в жизни Сана - эту мысль не удаётся утопить, только осознать. Может быть, в болоте просто не остаётся для неё места; может быть, он просто устаёт бегать по замкнутому кругу самообмана.   
Как ещё это назвать, если он ловит себя на том, что в последнее время всё чаще занимается самоубеждением.  
Может быть, это тоже часть самообмана, основанная на пустых ожиданиях, но давно протухшая, однако, очевидно не окончательно мёртвая надежда из глубин сознания Сана упорно твердит, что Хосок ответил то, что должен был, а не то, что действительно думал. Толку от этого ноль - разве что сожаление, но до него Сан не опускается. Сожаления почти всегда приводят к необдуманным поступкам, а только их Сану и не хватает.   
Пока он не может сделать для самого себя ничего серьёзнее цирковой акробатики втихаря или осветления волос, глупо пытаться перевернуть свою жизнь с ног на голову чем-то опрометчивым.   
Флаги и революционные мысли - не для него.   
Слово свобода и наглухо сросшийся с ним Хосок - тоже.  
Бояться тоже не для него, откровенность никогда не была его чертой, а привязанности для бесхребетных слабаков, не способных положиться на себя; а отсутствие костей в прозвище, которым его одарила Дахён, вовсе не касается его внутреннего стержня, правда?  
-Где-то я сам себя наебал, - говорит он своему отражению в огромном зеркале на всю стену.  
Стрёмно ли ему от того факта, что Хосок знает о той некрасивой, обычно скрываемой стороне его личности, которую принято считать настоящей? Нет.  
Стрёмно ли ему, что Хосок мог догадаться о том, о чём он избегал даже думать, гораздо раньше него?  
..............  
............  
.........  
.....

\--Уважаемые пассажиры, стоянка окончена, поезд отправляется--

О том, что Чонгук собирается приехать на неизвестный срок в Сеул, Сан узнаёт первым. Хосок в душе, и его телефон буквально разрывается от количества сообщений в какао, суть которых укладывается в одно, приходящее самым последним.

"Я взял билет, и если ты попытаешься пойти на попятную, то тебе лучше помнить о моём чёрном поясе по тхэквондо"

Вот это ирония.   
Сан перекатывается на другую половину кровати и раскидывает руки в стороны на манер крыльев.   
Хосок возвращается через долгие десять минут, за которые Сан успевает покурить и проверить ленту твиттера. На то, как меняется выражение лица Хосока по мере того, как он листает сообщения, застыв у края кровати с полотенцем, наброшенным на мокрые волосы, Сан смотрит с неприкрытым интересом. В конце концов, Хосок шумно выдыхает через нос, и кнопка блокировки громко щёлкает под его большим пальцем. Он поднимает голову и смотрит на Сана в дверном проёме балкона.  
Сан громко цокает языком.  
-Мои поздравления, ловелас, не забудьте позвать меня свидетелем на свадьбу.   
Хосок роняет шутливое "иди ты" и убирает полотенцем мокрые пряди волос со своего лица. От него так и веет нервозность, но не неприятной и колючей, а такой, какая бывает, когда долго чего-то ждёшь и, наконец, получаешь.   
Он натягивает штаны и вместе с телефоном уходит на кухню.   
Сан зажимает сигарету между губ и задаётся вопросом, должен ли он предоставить Хосоку немного личного пространства, или ему слишком насрать.  
-Ох, детка, если ты думаешь, что уедешь из Сеула так просто, то ты сильно ошибаешься.  
Тон у Хосока игривый, но по-другому, по-незнакомому. Сан слышит, как он меряет шагами его большую кухню, и ему совсем не стыдно стоять в коридоре с кружкой остывшего чая.  
Возможно, это и есть то, куда ведёт длинный извилистый тёмный тоннель; логичная конечная остановка, где Чонгук из Пусана оказывается не где-то там, далеко, на другом конце страны, а там, где есть Хосок.  
Когда вещи, о которых он только думал, воплощаются в жизнь, Сан не может подобрать слов, чтобы объяснить самому себе, что он ощущает в этот самый момент. Помнится, так он всё и хотел оставить: без чётких границ и формулировок.  
Что ж, он хотя бы попытался.  
Он делает большой шумный глоток из кружки, когда голос Хосока раздаётся совсем рядом, из-за угла поворота на кухню.  
-Подслушивать чужие разговоры нехорошо.  
Укор в его голосе снова полушутливый. Сан беззвучно хмыкает в кружку.  
-Постоянно забываю, что там делают хорошие мальчики.  
Хосок прислоняется плечом к косяку, но не скрещивает ожидаемо руки на груди, и Сана это подкупает. Как Хосок никогда не закрывается от него даже в жестах; может быть, это и есть та причина, по которой всё и случилось так, как случилось?  
Иногда Сану хочется просто отключить способность мыслить и задаваться вопросами к хуям собачьим.  
Какая-то часть него всё ещё думает, что он в состоянии удержать всё под своим контролем, когда как это всё уже давным давно катится в пропасть.  
-Чонгук знает обо мне?  
Что он там хотел спросить на самом деле? Чёрт его знает, да и не так важно, видимо.  
По лицу Хосока, словно судорога, пробегает тень какой-то весёлой усталости. Впрочем если Сан не напридумывал себе о нём больше реального, то Хосок отлично понимает, что под этим вопросом нет другой подоплёки и двойного дна.  
Хосок качает головой.  
Сан пристукивает передними зубами по краю кружки как будто случайно, но Хосок так и не вздрагивает.  
-Почему?  
-Он бы не понял.  
Из уст Хосока это звучит так  
так просто.  
Сан издаёт смешок, звучащий неожиданно растерянно.  
-А я, видимо, знаю о нём потому, что пойму?  
Сан не прячет своего сарказма и наверняка звучит претенциозно, когда на самом деле ему даже не обидно. Ему и предъявить Хосоку нечего; нечего и не хочется, даже если бы было. Это всего лишь one night stand, растянувшаяся на несколько недель.  
Хосок забирает из его рук кружку с абсолютно безвкусным чаем, и у Сана остаётся всё меньше сил на скепсис по отношению к мысли о том, что Хосок пугающе хорошо понимает его. Его провокации, его защитные механизмы, его настоящие мысли и  
Сан не может соотнести себя и это слово даже в собственной голове, хотя, кажется, именно оно руководствует его жизнью с неизвестного момента, который он упустил из-под контроля первым.  
-Судя по тому, что я всё ещё здесь, я не прогадал, верно?  
Хах.  
Сан смотрит на спину Хосока, когда тот достаёт пачку сигарет из своей заначки, которой здесь не должно было появиться, как и многих других вещей.  
Как много Хосок знает о нём на самом деле?  
Хосок слабо и совсем не больно щёлкает его по кончику носа.  
-Ты слишком много думаешь. Расслабься и получай удовольствие.  
Он уходит курить на балкон, а Сан может только поражённо выдохнуть.  
Всё вдруг складывается. Детали мозаики оказываются элементарными, простыми, буквально для детей. Если ни Хосока, ни всего этого не должно быть здесь, в его жизни, то приезд Чонгука - это действительно то, куда ведёт тоннель. Это выход из тупика, в который Сан раз за разом приходит в своих постоянных размышлениях и попытках ответить на собственные вопросы.   
Всё, что ему нужно сделать, это.. отпустить Хосока?  
Какая чудесная формулировка, как для человека, старающегося убедить себя в том, что никакой привязанности к Хосоку у него нет.   
Сан предпочитает проигнорировать очередную ехидную мысль на этот счёт.   
Споры с самим собой утомляют.  
-Когда он приезжает?  
Хосок задумчиво прищёлкивает пальцами и проверяет телефон.  
-Ни за что не поверю, что ты не читал эти сообщения, - не очень внятно говорит он из-за сигареты в зубах. - Через четыре дня.  
-Быстрый какой.  
-Ну он вообще времени зря терять не любит, - хмыкает Хосок и поворачивает голову к Сану, прижимаясь щекой к своему голому плечу и выдыхая в сторону дым. - Ты точно хочешь поговорить об этом? Не пойми неправильно, но мне немного неловко.   
Сан не удерживается от улыбки. Неловко.  
-Ты же знаешь, я и сам предпочитаю работать языком гораздо ниже уровня лица.   
Хосок издаёт смешок неясной окраски и отворачивается.   
Только осознание того, что всё это в последний раз, позволяет Сану заметить столько мелочей, буквально кричащих о том, что неважно, вид чего они пытались создать, у них нихуя не вышло.   
Даже то, как много внимания, особенно неосознанного, Хосок уделяет его чёртовым родинкам.   
Может быть, он такой со всеми и каждым, единожды побывавшим в его постели.   
Хах.  
Сан отлично понимает, что это не так, и он снова занимается самоубеждением, лишь бы избежать болезненного выламывающего ощущения сожаления, к которому он так или иначе приходит. 

\--Уважаемые пассажиры, следующая остановка - конечная--

Хосок остаётся у него практически до победного. Сан затрудняется определить, хорошо это или плохо. Его преследует тяжёлое душное ощущение, что это всего лишь ебучее затянувшееся прощание, и это логично, разве нет?  
Хосок собирается так, словно тянет время, и это нихрена не облегчает. Сан боится, что он скажет вслух что-то из того, чего они оба намеренно избегали, но их разговоры не уходят дальше обыденных.  
Разве что уже поздним вечером, практически ночью, в прихожей Хосок говорит:  
-Ну это вроде как конец.  
Сан фыркает и трёт лицо обеими руками. Он чувствует незнакомую, странную усталость, и ему хочется стряхнуть её с себя, стереть, но она облепляет его откуда-то изнутри.  
-Знаешь, как говорят романтичные идиоты, что за каждым концом следует новое начало.  
На этот раз фыркает Хосок, на его пропитанный сарказмом, словно ядом, тон голоса.  
Сан раздвигает пальцы и смотрит на то, как Хосок легко влезает в свои чёрные мартинсы, как цепляет бомбер с крючка, который он уже привык держать свободным. Это всё выглядит привычным, по-дурацки бытовым, как если бы они жили вместе уже долгое время. Возможно, так всё и было?  
-Ну такой себе конец, я ещё за шмотками заскочу.  
Сан качает головой и отнимает руки от своего лица.  
Конец.  
Это слово сворачивается змеёй вокруг его внутренностей, душит, словно удав свою жертву. Как он дошёл до этого?  
-Нихуя. Всё, что было в Лас-Вегасе, остаётся в Лас-Вегасе.  
Хосок удивлённо вскидывает брови и неуверенно смеётся.  
-Ты чо с ними делать собрался?  
В его голосе мелькает настороженность, и это смешит. Сан растягивает губы в загадочной улыбке.  
-Кто знает. Может, буду над ними плакать и дрочить. Или ритуально сожгу. Посмотрим по настроению.  
Ему нужно это напоминание самому себе на будущее, раз просто опыт, видимо, ничему не учит, но Хосоку об этом знать необязательно. Если он, конечно, уже не понял.  
Где пролегает граница понимания его чертей Хосоком, он так и не уловил.  
Не понял сейчас, так точно поймёт потом.  
Сан, в футболке и трусах, босой, целует полностью одетого и собранного Хосока в своей прихожей, практически на пороге. Чужие руки на талии ощущаются как что-то столь же пугающе привычное, что Сан рад, что это в последний раз. В самый-самый последний.  
И бесследный смазанный поцелуй в шею, слева от кадыка тоже.  
Слово конец такое сюрреалистичное.  
-Хосок.  
Хосок оборачивается, уже стоя в подъезде, одной ногой на ступеньке лестницы, ведущей вниз, ведь лифты придуманы для идиотов. На всё ещё изящном запястье руки, придерживающей беспечно болтающийся на одном плече рюкзак с макбуком и ещё кучей всякой нужной херни, красуется красно-зелёная фенечка.  
Сан осознаёт, как на самом деле много невысказанного в нём накопилось за это время. Забавно думать об этом сейчас, не так ли?  
Будь у него чуть больше свободы или чуть меньше здравомыслия, смог ли бы он быть на месте Чонгука и найти в Хосоке своё простое человеческое?  
-Я надеюсь, что ты больше не придёшь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сан просто прелесть, а я потратила на эту историю три месяца в прошлом году


End file.
